


i miss you

by strawberry_mayo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, M/M, One Shot, gintama - Freeform, hi, my brain commited suicide, my head is messed up, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_mayo/pseuds/strawberry_mayo
Summary: be forever yorozuya"how are you Gintoki?" the young man asked as he crossed his legs and sat on the ground, getting his black pants dirtyhe placed two cups filled of sake down in front a grave, he gulped down the bitter liquid"your kids are waiting for you ya know, actually all of us are." the man named hijikata toshirou smiled a sad onehe sat in front a grave with the name 'Sakata Gintoki' on it"i would love to be back but sadly i cant" a voice in the wind said"you sugar bastard, leaving us.." a tear rolled down the tall man face
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> be forever yorozuya, idk i felt like writing this but idk why i did it

it was weird on that day, instead of the day being cloudy or raining, it was sunny for once 

A light breeze flew by the damaged edo. A young man went to a graveyard which still had grass and flowers growing there

The folklord said if your soulmate died, you would stop growing and become immortal 

The young man who had his hair pulled back went to a grave that had three sticks with dango on it, the man brought two cups and a bottle of sake

"Hey, sorry i didn't visit as much i did, you see gorilla got arrested with his stupidity, the shinsengumi and joui started working together since Katsura as well got arrested, elizabeth is a real monster now" the man chuckled softly

the man looked at the grave and smiled, a sad one in fact

"How are you _Gintoki?_ " the young man asked as he crossed his legs and sat on the ground, getting his black pants dirty

he placed the two cups and the bottle of sake down, he poured the white liquid into the two cups, he gave one cup to the grave 

the man gulped down the bitter liquid and sighed

"the kids are waiting for you ya know, actually all of us are." the man named Hijikata Toshirou smiled a sad smile and poured another cup of warm sake into his cup

"i would love to come back but sadly i cant" a voice said as the wind flew past

"you sugar freak bastard, leaving us.." a tear rolled down his face and drank another cup

Hijikata gently pressed his cup against the other and yelled "cheers!" he heard another voice yelling "cheers!" softly as well

he shook off thinking it was his mind going crazy again

"hey Gintoki, come back to us already, lets drink again, ill pay dont worry" Hijikata poured another cup for himself

"oi i bet your laughing at my pathetic ass up there arent you, you bastard!" Hijikata yelled to the sky, already drunk

The once called demonic vice chief of shinsengumi sat there, drinking all by himself, regretting every second how he wished he had talked to him before he left instead of yelling at him and storming off leaving the man there all alone and whats even more is that it was on his birthday oh how he wished he knew earlier before cursing at him and running off

"Gintoki i never got to say this to you on that day but happy birthday, Sakata Gintoki" Hijikata smiled as tears ran down his face

"Hijikata shut up your making it harder to do this.." another breeze flew by

"you shut up! Leaving us for 5 years!" Hijikata grumbled

suddenly a few bandages flew by, Hijikata caught one of them and realized the scent of the bandage was like strawberries, hugged it and smiled

Hijikata drank the whole bottle of sake while insulting yorozuya, a few hours past, Hijikata placed his head on his lover's grave and let another tear roll down his face

"im begging you, please come back, we all need you" the man drank the last sip 

Hijikata slowly closed his eyelids and fell asleep on Sakata Gintoki's grave

"Geez, insulting me while drinking then falling asleep on my grave, first time i saw someone do that"

Gintoki or should i say Enmi sighed, he looked everyway on his body making sure he didnt see his skin exposed as that could make Hijikata get the white plague

Gintoki slowly and gently picked up Hijikata and started walking

Hijikata opened one his eyes and saw Gintoki but he thought it was one of his dreams and fell asleep again

"Hijikata, we'll meet again, i promise.. but i can't promise i'll be breathing though" Gintoki brushed Hijikata's hair which was V-shaped again

"You still look stupid with that hair" Gintoki chuckled softly

"screw you" Hijikata mumbled still asleep, Gintoki laughed and he reached the place where Hijikata stayed with the joui and shinsengumi 

"sweet dreams, Hijikata. I'm really gald i could see your dumb face once more before 'he' comes" Gintoki smiled, he wore his bandages over his face and wore his straw hat on 

he went away, leaving Hijikata to sleep on his futon 

"Gintoki?" Hijikata called out, he saw a man with a straw hat go out, he figured it was nothing and went to bed


	2. the birthday he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i made another chapter

**_"its my birthday.."_ **

**_"and its the day I'll leave'_ **

Gintoki yawned, he ruffled with his permy sliver hair and drank his milk

"Morning Gin san/chan" the two kids greeted in unison

"Morning, Kagura go wash your face no one would date you if your face was like a panda" Gintoki grabbed his manga and started reading as Kagura yelled at him

"I'm going out to drink" Gintoki waved bye "Bye Gin san" Shinpachi waved bye back

'Gin san usually doesn't drink in the morning though.. oh well'

"PATTSUAN!!" Kagura came into the living room and yelled out

"what is it kagura chan?" shinpachi asked

"Today is Gin chan's birthday!!" Kagura showed Shinpachi the date

"Your right! But Gin chan went out.. lets wait for him then celebrate with him" Shinpachi smiled

"okay then aru" 

Gintoki walked around the streets of kabuki cho district, looking around for the mayo addicted man

"What am i doing? I should just leave before i see anyone" Gintoki sighed and started to walk back until from the corner of his eyes he saw the person he was looking for

"Hijikata!" Gintoki called out and went up to him

**_'Listen me, bottle up the feelings for him, no one would want to be loved by the demon who destroyed the earth_ **

**_nor would anyone love you. They are only talking to you because they have debts to pay back'_ **

"What do you want Yorozuya" Hijikata asked coldly

_'Ouch.. Its alright, i am a demon afterall its expected to get this kind of treatment_

_Even though its your birthday don't get high hopes that anyone remembers nor cares'_

"Nothing.. Uhm, wanna go eat at the granny's?" Gintoki smiled, Hijikata sighed but agreed to go

On the way there, Hijikata and Gintoki argued about wether cats or dogs can jump higher

"The usual Granny" Hijikata ordered, he glanced over to Gintoki who was smiling, Hijikata wondered why he hasn't ordered

"Granny, can i have what Hijikata is having?" Gintoki ordered, Hijikata was surprised but didn't argue since his drinking buddy has finally tried the all mighty mayo dish

"Thats odd, but alright" the granny smiled

HIjikata and Gintoki chatted about random things but Hijikata started to become suspicious about Gintoki, he asked himself why is Gintoki ordering the dish he always insulted, why is he staying so quiet today, why is he not complaining about how the dish is disgusting?

"Yorozuya is something up?" Hijikata asked unexpectly

"No.." Gintoki smiled slightly and ate the last bite

'i know its a lie but why should i pry into his life..'

"Hijikata im going now oh and heres the money granny" Gintoki payed the granny for once, Hijikata and the granny looked at him shocked, he just smiled and waved bye

"wait." Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's wrist

"What is it" Gintoki questioned "Tell me what's up" Hijikata pulled Gintoki into a alleyway

"Nothing is-" Gintoki couldn't finish, Hijikata suddenly pinned him to the wall

"You didn't insult what i was eating and even more was that you ate what i ate, i thought you promised to the sandwhich shogun that you'd never eat the 'dog food' you so called and why are you so quiet? Everything about you today is off, as much as i don't want to admit it but i don't like this you, i like the old one" Hijikata looked at Gintoki's red winey eyes

"Man, are you Conan or something?" Gintoki laughed softly, Hijikata grumbled "Shut up and tell me the truth" 

"As much i want to, i can't" Gintoki smiled a sad one

"Don't screw with me!" 

**_Every second that went by, i could feel myself getting devoured by something that isn't me_ **

**_Get away from me Hijikata_ **

**_I don't want you to die because of me_ **

Gintoki smiled "Are you worried about me Hi-ji-ka-ta-ku-n" Gintoki said in a mocking tune,

_'This is the last chance to get him away from me, i need to leave now before its too late'_

"Why did i even bother!?!? Agh i just wasted my time!" Hijikata yelled, Gintoki sighed softly

Gintoki placed a smug face to make Hijikata more pissed

**_~~Little did Hijikata know, that would be the last time he saw nor heard from Gintoki~~ _ **

"Agh whatever! Screw you!" Hijikata cursed and walked off, leaving Gintoki alone in the dark alleyway

Gintoki smiled sadly, a tear rolled down his face 

_**I am the Shiroyasha, a demon in this world** _

**_I love a person but_ **

**_I, a demon should never be loved_ **

**_and no one would ever want to be loved by a demon_ **

**_Fate is a cruel thing_ **

Gintoki started to walk to the river bank, he ate a dango as he watched the sunset by the bridge

"Danna" Sougo called out

"Oh Souichiro kun? What are you doing here?" Gintoki asked

"Its Sougo, i was patrolling when i noticed you" Sougo takes off his eye mask and stuffed it into his pocket "What about you Danna?" 

"Nothing, just admiring the sunset.. For the last time" Gintoki smiled, he said the last part as a whisper

"I see, well i'll be going now, gotta kill Hijikata" Sougo waved bye, Gintoki waved bye back

"Guess this'll be the last time i can talk to everyone as myself" 

_**This is the last time i get to see my country undamaged** _

_**Honestly, I'll miss those days where** _

_**I mess around carefree, joking around** _

_**drinking with him and** _

_**hanging out with them** _

_**I wish I can meet them again next time without being a demon** _

It was already night, Gintoki decided its time

Gintoki silently walked back to Yorozuya, he smiled to himself he knew it was the last time he go back to them, smiling, being himself, fate was cruel giving him this life but he had accepted it he would galdly invite death to his arms after all a demon should perish 

Gintoki waved to Katsura for the last time 

Gintoki took off his boots, he slid the door open to see that Shinpachi and Kagura had fell asleep on the couch

"Silly brats" Gintoki smiled, he picked up Shinpachi, he placed his futon down and gently laid Shinpachi on it

Then he carried Kagura, he slid the door to the closet open and placed Kagura down gently 

**_"Goodbye you two"_ **

"Gin chan?" Kagura called softly, Gintoki turned back and smiled "Sweet dreams, night Kagura" He patted her head and slid the door close

Gintoki packed his stuff, he wore his boots, he decided to drink his milk for the last time as he drank his strawberry milk he felt sweat coming out of his eyes

**_"Huh why am i crying?"_ **

Gintoki wiped his tears but it didn't stop flowing out

**_"I'll be seeing these people for the last time huh? I had a lot of fun"_ **

Gintoki stood on his chair and took off the sign on the wall to take a look at that picture again 

He took the photo and looked at it, the picture of him, kagura and Shinpachi, he smiled a big one with tears rolling down

Gintoki hugged the photo gently with sweat coming down from his eyes

_**"I'll miss you two and Yorozuya"** _

Gintoki placed the picture in his drawer

He went and wore his boots

**_I look back at the place where i felt- no was home i smiled i wish i could've stayed here more longer_ **

**_Well then_ **

**_Farewell, Yorozuya_ **

_**And with that he left. Never to be seen again** _


	3. Bluebells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura always wondered why Gintoki liked Bluebells so much, so she asked him

**_"When i was younger, i always wondered why Gin chan liked bluebells they were a common flower_ **

**_So i asked him_ **

**_his reply was short and simple but i could tell_ **

**_He loved Hijikata alot"_ **

It was a normal day in edo, nothing wrong, today Gin chan is bringing me and Pattsuan to a garden today, im excited! i havent been to a garden for so long

We went off, i noticed that Gin chan was a little red when he spoke to mayora but i figured it was because of the heat

We finally arrived! Yippe!!! I started eating the sandwiches Pattsuan prepared, the whole time me and Pattsuan ate Gintoki was looking at the bluebells it wasn't the first time i saw him looking at those flowers, he taught me the name of that flower

Sometimes he brings home a stem of bluebells, he took care of the flower until it withered and died 

I stood up and tapped on his shoulder "Gin chan" i called out to my dad which was dazing off while looking at the blue flowers

"Yes?" he answered, i looked at the flowers and asked

**_"Gin chan why do you like Bluebells so much?"_ **

He simply smiled and reply 

**_"It reminds me of his blue metallic eyes, Hijikata's blue ocean eyes"_ **

i thought it was cheesy and went back to eat my cheese sandwiches

_**I picked up the bluebells and smiled, its been 4 years since i left i wonder how they are** _

**_"Hijikata, Gin chan loved you alot remember that."_ **

**_"I will don't worry"_ **


End file.
